


Wild Side

by MomoiroFan



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Ben's scarred body, Earth-12041, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Shifting, First Time Topping, First Time in General, M/M, Or not, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Virgins First Time, hc, maybe tie in to USF?, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: -not truly an ALI reference, but I did thought of Beastars a lot-They both agreed it was time. Their FIRST time.
Relationships: Ben Reilly/Flash Thompson, ScarVenom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wild Side

They both agreed it was time. Their FIRST time.

Their relationship itself was an accomplishment itself for Ben; after all, he never even DREAMED he'd confess his love one day to his own teammate. Or that he'd have feelings for him in general.

Now, they were taking a next step, and Aunt May already handed him something to make it safe.

God, why he was so nervous?! They've snuggled in bed at most, so he shouldn't be so worried about things not working out-

"Sup?" Oh, he was there. He looked up to meet his pretty green eyes.

"H-hey..."

"Sorry I'm late. I met up with a burglar and had to disarm him." Flash confessed, clearly trying to make small talk and letting his keys slip from his hands. Gladly, Venom caught it with a quick tendril. "Thanks, buddy. I don't wanna make another copy of these."

Ben held back a laugh. Only this adorable doofus he loved could make him feel that way. They soon were making their way into the motel, going up the stairs and entering the room. All the way, Ben was musing over what was going to happen and didn't said much beyond "thank you" to the motel receptionist.

That bed looked strong enough, for Flash just threw himself against the mattress. He was clearly exhausted from that day, and so was Venom, as it undid its "jacket form" and retracted back into his host. 

"Wow... I am SO nervous." He said out loud, to Ben's surprise. "But also excited. Nervicited? Is that a word?"

"Don't know, don't c-" The synthezoid held back the final word, covering his mouth at once. Yeesh, can he NOT be a jerk this night?! "Sorry, I- I'm just- I don't know, I can't help i-" 

"Ben, hey, it's fine, really." Flash extended his hand to him, pulling him close with caution. "It's fine, Benny." God, that mickname he gave him... so corny, but also so sweet. "I think we're both nervicited, huh?"

"...I'm more nervous." He admitted, laying into Flash's chest. "I really want this to work. What we have is very special, and I keep thinking of many ways it could end."

"Stil working on that self-confidence, huh?" Flash helped him get his clothes off, Venom removing his own with its skillful tendrils.

"And not going well clearly." Ben admitted, then noticing his chest and torso was exposed: his scars were there. All the time Ock tortured him and the Spider-Slayers hurt him were marked on those. As his lover finally removed his pants and underwear, Ben's face was outright red; despite in the showers, he never felt so exposed. 

"I knew you had one scar, but wow. That's one landspace of those." Flash commented, Venom growling at his ear. "Rude, really? I didn't think it was." The repeating of the growl made Flash pout, Ben helding back a laugh.

"My god, Eugene, you're such a dork punk."

"And you love it..." Flash teased with a wink, before sliding his hands around his arms, tracing gently his scars. "No, but really, I had no idea there were so many."

"They hurt me in many ways, with all kinds of vicious tortures." Ben recalled. Then, he dropped a sigh of sheer relief. "At least they didn't thought about THIS kind of torturing."

"I'm glad too. Also want this to be special." Flash proceeded the chat, Ben laying down in bed and letting his boyfriend explore his body and scars with less fear... and a bit more excitement. "It was never special to me. In fact, it never WAS."

"You mean you never-" Ben looked down. He looked so confident, as if he had already had it in his life, but Eugene was a virgin as well?! 

"Nope. But to be fair, I never even thought about dating back then. Always prioritizing gym class and being into Spider-Man's daily world-saving... I pretty much ignored that as much as my studies." Flash sounded embarassed as he recalled that, and even stood up, stopping his gentle exploring of Ben's scarred body.

"...Sorry, I-" Ben was sitting up to face him.

"Ben, no! Don't apologize!" He asked, looking straight into his eyes. "This is not your fault. I never did told anyone about this, and even thought I'd never find love..." He took a deep breath, and cupped Ben's face gently. "Well, until you..." 

He rememebered how Ben was nervous when he first confessed his love for him. How he outright said those three words, and how he laughed at him, not out of mockery, but out of sheer surprise. Afterwards, they just sat down and talked, not knowing what to do... but promising to find it out together.

"I did promise you back then... We would face what could come next together, right?" Ben snapped him out of his thoughts, remembering that day as well.

"Right..." The sweet daze of Flash's green eyes was all the approval he needed, to start kissing him. During that slow makeout session, Ben soon found himself on top, Flash laying down where he was and moving his hand to his own. Was he... He wanted him to take him first? Also, he noticed that Venom was between his legs, lubing his boyfriend's hole up; guess he's also curious and excited.

Asking for a moment, Ben shoot a web to pick up the condom and lube on his jacket; it felt pretty cold when he applied that goo on his cock, but he bit his tongue, though Flash could see the mix of discomfort and pleasure in his face. So adorable... 

As Ben cupped Flash's cheek and moved to kiss him once more, Venom purred in the back of his mind, retracting his tendril from Flash's ass, and letting the synthezoid move his cock to it. With a small adjustment and finally a short push, Flash hissed and breathed out. 

"Oh, god... Ben." Flash's eyes were closed, but he never let go of his beloved's hand. "It.. It did hurt. But guess that's... that's okay. It's the first time, right?" God, he didn't know how to answer that.

When he finally started moving again, Flash didn't held back his breahing anymore, and neither the moans that came afterwards as he gripped the sheets. Feeling himself getting the hang of it, Ben felt more confident; also, the small smile Eugene opened helped a lot. He also felt very warm inside: he was happy that he was pleasing his beloved that much... his mind was starting to fog up, as he felt his own ecstasy bubbling up.

Flash was so hot, not being able to process things in his mind; he did manage to lift up his arm a bit, begging for Ben to get closer. The synthezoid however took it to another direction, pulling the blonde to him, and keeping the rhythm of his thrusts while kissing his neck... and biting it. 

The barely shouted moan made Ben stop for a moment. Oh, no. He bit him. He bit his neck like some form of vampire. What if he didn't like that? Did he just messed it up? What if-

Venom's cold sliver in his neck stopped those thoughts. The symbiote had an interesting mind connection ability, managing for a short moment to read the current thoughts of someone else than his host. And also, he could spill out some words. And now he was growling out "go on, we like this".

With a final warning to not stop, the symbiote 'disconnected' from Ben's neck; the synthezoid then held Flash up and fucked against him slowly, keeping his neck kissing and even mouthing a bit the spot where he bit him. As he starting to go faster and deeper, Ben took notice of his own warmth and pleasure boiling again, the fog returning to his mind, and his heartbeat increasing. He couldn't believe how good he felt; after all, WHEN has he ever experienced sexual pleasure in his life?

"B-Ben... Benny, p-please, don't- AH! Don't stop!" Flash couldn't even say how close he was, but Ben knew he wasn't going to stop either way. With a passionate shout, Flash came, letting go of his boyfriend and falling back on the bed; Ben fell back on the other side of the mattress, breathing silently compared to Flash, who was panting hard.

For a couple of hours or maybe less, there was nothing but silence. Both were dazed off during the afterglow, but Ben couldn't stop replaying the recent events on his mind, his body starting to feel really hot. It was as if some kind of primal instinct was awakened inside him when he was taking Flash's virginity. Something as animalistic as he deemed his fighting/hunting instinct.

And he was clearly craving for more, his cock starting to get harder as he comtemplated the images of Flash's pleasure on his mind. With a small grip on consciousness, Ben covered his embarassed face. 

Then, he felt Flash pull of the condom (he was still wearing it?! HOW?), and after taking Ben's cock in his hand, he took it in his mouth, giving him the best he could on a blowjob. All the synthezoid could do is grip the mattress as strongly as Flash did when he took him. Flash had to stop, feeling his cheeks very sore; wow, his boyfriend's length was pretty hard already.

Ben couldn't even say Eugene's name... His mind was only processing the heat he was feeling. Now he was a pure animal in heat, begging to be fucked by his mate. And Flash was more than willing to grant that wish, letting Venom lube up his fingers and starting to finger his bae. Ben didn't even care anymore, panting hard as he took it, Flash's fingers skillfully exploring his inner walls, leaving his hole wet enough for his cock.

As he pushed in however, Ben couldn't hold back anymore, cumming in long streaks with a gritted teeth moan, his stinger opening a hole in the mattress as he gripped. Flash was stunned at how quickly his boyfriend came, then remembering that he didn't really came in the condom when he fucked him. Was he holding back all this time... or was he not close?

"E-Eugene..." The synthezoid begged, retracting his stingers, practically whining among his moans. "I'm s-" Flash threw himself against him, taking his lips on his own, kissing him with just as much desire as he had.

"No apologies, Benny." He said, as he moved his face away, his voice whispering, which was a turn on for Ben, his body shivering and his cock getting harder. "Let me please you this time... let US please you." 

No more words were needed between them: Ben allowed Flash to take full control, letting him shift his body, and put him on all fours. As he started thrusting, slower than he did, but as deep as he could, the synthezoid once more gave in to the heat within, not hiding his vocal desire for more. Venom's tendrils slithered and swirled over his limbs and body as well, touching his scars, but not healing them; in Flash's belief, only if Ben agreed to the symbiote would heal any wound or scar.

The tendrils then lowered their host's position, never letting him pull out of Ben, and helped him to shift his position once more; now the synthezoid was riding him shamelessly, his face lost in pure lust. Venom them made use of its tendrils to link their thoughts.

Among the lust fog, both Ben and Flash could see the memories of their relationship: the dates, flaws and quirks, their first kiss, all they did and would do to protect each other...

"That's it, Eugene... I finally get it. This lustful feeling that combined with my love for you. As strong as the instinct to fight..." Ben's voice was glowing in their minds, and Venom was both surprised and in awe. "Now, I ask you... tame the wild animal I am."

As Venom unlinked their minds, Flash didn't lose his rhythm; Ben put his arms around his neck in the most heartfelt embrace he could give, Venom's tendrils expanding and combining, shielding both of their bodies as they kissed... it felt and it was like being sheltered inside a cocoon.

Their love coccon. A nest of pure feeling, desire and undying love for each other.

Finally, ripping the black shelter apart with their bodies, Ben and Flash came together, this time falling back on the same side of the mattress, the synthezoid on top of his boyfriend, too tired to notice his cock had slipped out of him. That wild lust finally started to subside, Ben being able to (or at least feeling that way) rationalize again.

Venom was retracting back into his host slowly, clearly having enjoyed that as much as they did. Flash's panting was softer now and his eyes starting to open. With a bit of strength left among the physical exhaustion of their intense first night of love, Ben crawled up a bit closer to Eugene, slipping over to his side and meeting his tired gaze. 

He then realized Flash was crying... and smiling at the same time. Like when Ben first confessed to him.

"Ben... thank you." He finally said, to which the synthezoid replied with the sweetest smile, and cupping his cheek to kiss his tears away.

"No, love... thank you. For everything we had, and will have."

Both were a sweaty mess, their bodies tangling in the sweetest embrace as Flash, struggling a bit, lift his arm and shoot a web to grab the sheets up to cover them; it was hot now, but soon enough they'd start feeling cold. Ben's last thoughts before he finally fell asleep was how much he loved Eugene, and accepting he had found his mate and would never let anyone hurt him.

And Flash was smiling at that thought, thanks to his sneaky, curious symbiote, both agreeing to equally love and protect their Spider as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
